


Morning, Asahi-san!

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is super sappy be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently I'm going to be spending my whole life writing things for Boniebelle, not a bad life though<br/>http://boniebelle.tumblr.com/image/133453107202</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning, Asahi-san!

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm going to be spending my whole life writing things for Boniebelle, not a bad life though  
> http://boniebelle.tumblr.com/image/133453107202

When Asahi opens his eyes its still dark, moon high in the sky and letting a small window of light into his room. He sighs softly and moves closer to the other in his bed, warmth and comfort being his only two feelings before his eyes drift close again. Hours later, when the sun is painting the room in a soft yellow, he feels a hand enclose around his own. A smaller thumb brushing over his calloused knuckles, it feels almost unreal. The whole afternoon before had felt utterly unreal.

\----

They had met at a park located between both their houses via a text from Asahi, he had something important to say. But when the time had come, and they had met under the warm afternoon sun, the brunette struck a blank. Stuttering and clamping up, he had covered his face with both of his tan hands. Embarrassed. But when smaller hands softly rapped around his own and brought them between them, his nerves quickly vanished. There was a smile on the others face, his eyes brighter then the glare in the sky. The shorter male laughed lightly, not to make fun, but to comfort. He was asked to continue his speech. With a shaky breath he gave his heart to the younger man, told him of his love and his admiration, his absolute infatuation with him. How he loved everything about this man, to his loudness and all the way to how he can eat at least seven soda flavored ice pops. The way his hair moved in the wind and how he could never leave a dog un-petted on the street.

Tears dripped off Asahi's cheeks, leaving small circles of wetness on the front of his shirt, he hadn't even noticed them forming. At the end of his speech his breathing was sporadic, he hiccupped softly. One of the hands caught between his own only now moved, it reached his face and wiped the wetness from the Aces face. The shorter of the two we're still smiling, though it was a different kind of smile. Maybe a smile that understood, understood his longing.  
"I love you too, Asahi-san."

\----

The man beside him groaned before sitting up, his hair looked soft when it wasn't in its normal up-do. He yawned and scratched his face with the hand not tightly squeezing Asahi's, before noticing the Ace staring at him, he smiled and rubbed his thumb once again over Asahi's hand. Almost as if to remind him that he's there, that he's real. Its like he can read my thoughts, Asahi thought.  
"Morning, Asahi-san!"  
"Good morning, Yuu."


End file.
